Akio
Akio is a Yakuza from around the area of New Reno who currently wanders the Boise Wasteland in a mad search for his lost father. For a Yakuza, he has simple tastes and has little ambition in life to rise above his conditions. Biography Childhood in the Wastes New Reno In Search of Father Personality Akio is a quiet anxious man who ran with multiple Yakuza gangs before finding his true calling: discovering the identity of his father in the Boise Wasteland. Akio was always the outsider of the various Yakuza he ran with in his younger years. However, Akio more than made up for his quiet unsociable nature by being a dangerous fighter, a practical thinker, and a zealous adherent to the Yakuza code of conduct. However, his anxious nature and the destruction of the gangs he ran with eventually caused Akio to fall into despair. He started taking chems and became a lone Yakuza wandering the wasteland. Akio’s self-destructive behavior continued until he had a sort of epiphany in the desert where he decided to look for his father. Akio’s subsequent meeting with Echo and his journey to Boise have given him some meaning again. Currently, Akio remains rather anxious with a rather rigid temper. Akio’s quiet practical nature has persisted even though he takes quite a few chems currently. The chems, mostly Med-X and occasionally Psycho, have mostly been taken to assist in combat. He prefers utility to aesthetics, buying equipment and weapons based almost purely upon their effectiveness. When traveling alone, Akio usually takes the opportunity to train or shoot up. Appearance Akio is ethnically Japanese, the result of a love affair between a Yakuza and a waitress working as an informant for Yakuza in New Reno. He is a short man but is quite muscular, the result of years of training. His muscles (and tattoos) are seen quite plainly due to Akio’s simple dress, a large tunic emblazoned with the Rising Sun Flag with a mostly bare chest. Akio also has a cloak in case the sun overpowers him. His face is often obscured by a large mask made up of leather strips and goggles. This mask is something Akio puts on every morning, and often he becomes sloppy, with hair sticking out of the mask. Other notable features of Akio’s appearance include some dogtags he wears around his neck taken from murdered NCR troopers and his Wakizashi he wears at his side. The rest of Akio’s small weapons are hidden within his clothing. Family *'Unknown' - An unknown wandering Yakuza who impregnated numerous women from Boise to The Glow. Location and identity currently unknown. **'Tomoko' - Washerwoman working for the Wrights in New Reno, a hard worker and a loving mother, a bit oblivious to Akio's various problems and run-ins with authorities. ***'Akio' - Yakuza from New Reno, chem addict, searching for his father. **'Alexandra Hernandez' - Deceased waitress from Dayglow, a fiery irrational woman, possibly mentally ill. ***'Elliot Hernandez' - NCR bureaucrat living in Shady Sands, adopted at a young age by a wealthy family, a rather boring man, hair trigger temper. ***'Naomi Hernandez' - Prostitute living in The Boneyard, chem addict, grew up on the street, dull to the world **'Cheryl Buchanan' - Deceased caravaner from Whistlers Grove, lived a Bohemian lifestyle, self-centered, imaginative problem solver. ***'Hiro Buchanan' - Star Paladin of the 1st Company of the Idaho BOS, the most decorated soldier in the chapter, extremely bigoted against both wastelanders and mutants. **'Hannah Forsyth' - Farmer's daughter living in Grant's Pass, daring and stubborn, ostracized from her community for being a single mother, looking for a purpose. ***'Jazz Forsyth' - Adopted son of General Homer Jay from Grant's Pass, teenage hell-raiser, impersonal, yearns for understanding but clings to seclusion. Equipment Akio’s primary weapons are the Wakizashi and throwing knives, the standard for any Yakuza. Other weapons in Akio’s arsenal include spiked knuckles, a Desert Eagle, and a knife. Akio rarely makes use of his Desert Eagle and cherishes the gun to some degree. Quotes By About Category:New California Republic